Beauty and the Myotismon
by Amber Pegasus
Summary: Co-written by MistressofDawn. In order to save her grandfather. Serena, must take his place to be Myotismon's prisoner. Will they be soul mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the anime and the cartoon.**

**Author's note: I made a few changes so bear with me.**

**I like to thank MistressofDawn for the ideas and for being my co-writer. Thanks MisstressofDawn IOU.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Myotismon**

**By Amber Pegasus and MisstressofDawn**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in a far away land. A young prince lived in a castle. He was not kindhearted as he use to be. He's a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wears a long black sleeve shirt, black armor that covers his shirt, silver designs and shoulder pads, black pants, black shoes, silver belt, and a black cape. His name is Darien. He was sitting at his desk in the studding room that was joined by his adviser Flint, and two servants named Aang and Katara. Flint is a small boy with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white shirt, red elaborate coat, red pants, and black shoes.

Katara, is a tall girl with blue eyes, tan skin, brown hair that's braided down to the back. She wears a blue dress, white apron, and brown shoes.

Aang is a tall boy with grey eyes, pale skin, and blue arrow tattoos on his body. He wears an orange shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Where's Merlock?" said Darien furiously, "He should be here by now."

"He's running a little late," said Flint nervously.

"I just realized," notice Aang, "it's four o'clock Merlock always gets the mail at four o'clock."

"Right now," the prince growled, "it's past four."

"Aang and I will go look for him," said Katara calmly as they left the room.

"I hope he's alright," said Aang who looked worried.

"I think," Katara looked concern, "He's walking a little slow this past few evenings."

"I think what happens is that when he read the letter from his previous girlfriend name Kitty she kind of dumped him."

"No mater what happens Aang we don't want to say anything that offends him."

Aang nodded in agreement.

By then they saw someone walking down the hallway. A tall man with blue skin, red eyes, short violate hair. He wears a white shirt, blue jacket, black belt, blue shorts, white stockings, and red shoes. His name is Merlock Homes.

"Merlock," said Katara, "I thought something bad happen to you."

"The prince was wondering where you are," said Aang with concern.

"I'll be there," said Merlock as he headed to the study room.

By then, he entered the room and said, "Sorry I'm late."

"I was wondering where you are," said Darien.

"My lord, this letter is from the Northern water tribe."

"It looks like my maters of state is here."

"However," said Merlock as his nerves began to shot him, "there's someone at the front door."

Darien raised one eyebrow and said, "Why is it that every time I have my matters of state attend to I got interrupted."

He walked out of the study room, down the hallway, and to the front doors. He open it and saw someone in front of him.

A tall woman with brown eyes, grey hair, pale skin, and a few wrinkles on her face. She wears a black cape and hood. She held out a rose and said, "Please take this rose in exchange shelter from the bitter cold."

"I don't need a rose from you," said Darien as he sneered at his reward.

"You have been warned young prince. Don't be deceive by beauty is found within."

"I hardly don't believe in fairy tales anymore," said Darien as he shut the door.

By then the old woman vanish without a trace.

As the prince returned to the study room. A bright light flashed on the room. An figure like angel appeared.

A tall woman with blond hair, peach skin. She wears a white outfit, valkyrie winged helmet over her eyes, angel like wings, and a purple live cape. Her name is Angewomon.

"Young prince Darien," said Angewomon, "you have deceved by your own crule heart."

Darien heard stories about her. Anyone who done horrible things will received her punishment. So he got down on his knees and beged, "Myapoliges Angewomon I didn't know who you are. I asked for your forgi-"

**"SILELANCE!" **shouted Angiewomon, "you will receive your punishment. A curse in you home and all who lived their. Until, you find the love as you are. You shall remained a Digimon called Myotismon."

With that a bright flashed of light appeared. She transformed him into Myotismon. His human like form changed into a somewhat of a vampire like form, his black hair changed into blond, and his brown eyes are now blue. He wears a blue outfit, black gloves, that has bat signs, red bat like mask over his eyes, black boots on the left side is a skull and on the right is a bat, and a cape. Ashamed by his monstrous form. The Digimon concealed himself with a magic mirror is hi only window to the outside world. The mirror's golden edges was scripture, 'Love will find a way.'

But the rose she gave him was truly an enchanted rose which will bloom until, it's third year.

If he could learn to love another and earned her love by the time the last petal falls then the spell will be broken.

If not he will be doomed to remained a Digimon for all time.

As the years passed he fell into despare and lost all hope.

For who could ever learned to love a Digimon?

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's note: When the prince transforms into Myotismon is from Beauty and the Beast the Encanted Christmas and suggested by MisstressofDawn.**

**Angewomon and Myotimon is from Digimon**

**Darien is from Sailor Moon**

**Flint and Merlock is from Flint the Time Detective.**

**Aang and Katara are from Avatar the Last Airbender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the anime and the cartoon.**

**Author's note: I made a few changes so bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Not faraway from the castle. There's a city called Ba Sing Se. In the city were five girls.

The first teenage girl, has short blue hair, blue eyes, peach skin. She wore a blue kimono, with dark blue rims, sash, flower designs, and black sandals. Her name is Amy.

The second teenage girl, has long black hair, violet eyes, pale skin. she wore a red kimono with purple sash, rims, flower designs and black sandals. Her name is Raye.

The third teenage girl, has long brown hair, that's tied to a ponytail, green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a green kimono with pink sash, rims, flower designs, and black sandals. Her name is Lita.

The fourth teenage girl has long blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a red ribbon for her hair, an orange kimono with blue rims, sash and flower designs, and black sandals. Her name is Mina.

The last teenage girl has long blond hair that was buned with pigtails on each side, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pink kimono with a dark pink sash, rims, and flower designs, a golden bracelet, that scripture, 'Hope' along with a few charms of a fan, dragon, heart, cross, and a cherry blossom. Her name is Serena.

"I can't believe the market is crowded this morning," said Raye with a smile.

"At least we got the necessary items my grandfather wanted," said Serena happily.

"It's so nice that your grandfather gave us some jobs," said Mina as her smile beamed.

"Well," said Amy, "Serena's grandfather needed some help for the tourist season."

"I've always admired your grandfather's tea shop," said Lita with a smile.

As the girls continued walking. Two men were in front of a building. One was a tall man with short white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white shirt with blue designs on it, white pants and white shoes. His name is Diamond the owner of 'Jewel Diamond tea shop.'

The second one is a tall man with grey hair that's tied to a ponytail, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore glasses, purple short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. His name is Kabuto.

"Hello Serena," said Diamond with a smile.

Serena, turned around and saw Diamond with a smirk and said, "So you and your friends are still working for your grandfather?"

"As a matter of a fact Diamond, we are," said Sarena angrily.

"I don't believe it," said Kabuto, "why would you girls want to work for an old man and his so called 'fancy tea shop?'"

**(A.N.: I can't believe I typed that!)**

"Watch it," said Lita, "Her grandfather's tea shop is very popular in Ba Sing Se."

"That's right," said Mina, angrily, "his tea shop is amazing."

Amy gave Diamond a death glare and said, "Her grandfather has quality of tea making!"

"If you said anything bad to Serena and her grandfather's tea shop you have another thing coming," yelled Raye, angrily.

"Fine, Fine," said Diamond, as he handed his business card to her and said, "Serena, if you and your friends changed your mind. You let me know."

At the water fountain Serena still stares at the card. She always loved working for her grandfather, but if she works for Diamond, her grandfather's tea shop will be out of business.

She realized her grandfather needs them more then they need him. So she ripped up Diamond's business card and went back to her friends who are ready to go.

By then they arrived to her grandfather's tea shop. It was a green building with orange roof and yellow rims.

Inside the building is a green tile floor, a carpet that has dragon design on it, a bar, a medium size window that's connected from the kitchen a door that goes in and of the kitchen, Many black tables with a white table cloth and four sets of chairs for each table.

"Hello girls welcome back," said an old man in a cheerful voice.

A tall man with grey hail that's tied to a topknot, medium side burns, a goatee that's up to the chest, amber eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white robe, with green edges and brown shoes. His name is Iroh.

"Hello grandfather," said Serena cheerfully.

"Hello," said the girls happily.

"Did you bring the necessary items girls?" Iroh asked.

"We sure did ," said Lita, "the market was a little crowded this morning, but thankfully we made it out safely."

He chuckled at Lita's story. He turned towards Serena and said, "Serena I need to discuss with you at the kitchen."

"Yes grandfather," she replied with a smile. The girls began to puzzled is Serena in trouble? Why dose her grandfather want to talk to her?

Serena followed him to the kitchen, and asked, "Did you want to talk to me grandfather?"

"Yes Serena," answered her grandfather, "I need you for something important because I'm running out of ingredients for some tea and I need to you to be in charge of the tea shop while I'm gone."

"I don't know if I have enough experience to do it grandfather," said Serena who was a bit unsure.

"Serena," he said as he couldn't believe his ears so he tries to encourage her, "I have fate in you. Remember what I taught you in tea making."

She barley remembered everything. She even have the same knowledge her grandfather has in tea making. So she looked at him in the eyes and said, "Yes Grandfather Iroh I do remember."

"Good girl," he sighed with relief and said, "I'll go ahead a get Kenshin ready."

"Shall I packed you something for your trip grandfather?" Serena asked.

"I'd be very appreciated Serena," said Iroh with a smile.

She started packing some food, water, maps, and Kenshin's snack.

She hurried to the stable where they kept their ostrich-horse. She saw her grandfather tightened it's saddle.

"Grandfather, I packed it for your trip," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and said, "Thank you so much."

He patted his ostrich-horse, got on it, and said, "I'll be home a little late Serena I promise I'll return really soon."

"Just be careful Grandfather Iroh," she said who looked worried, "I don't know what to do if anything happens to you."

He smiled, gently kissed his granddaughter on the forehead and said, "Don't worry Serena. I have Kenshin to protect me."

She nodded and saw her grandfather rode off without looking back.

She walked back to her grandfather's tea shop trying to show her friends not to be sad at all.

"So Serena," said Lita, "What does your grandfather say?"

"He left me in charge of the tea shop," answered Serena.

"Why would he do that?" Mina asked.

"It's not like him at all," said Raye with concern.

"Because," she confessed, "he needs to get to the more ingredients for some tea at the next town."

"I think you grandfather will be okay," said Amy with a smile while the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Thanks girls," said Serena as she got her confidence back, "Come on I need your help cleaning up this place before, the customers arrived."

"You got it," said the girls happily with a laughter.

They began to clean the place from top to bottom. Then Serena smiled and closed her eyes and thought about her grandfather.

While she looks back at her memories without warning Raye throws a wet rag on her and asked, "Are you going to stand there daydreaming or are you going to help us?"

"Daydreaming," Sarena augured, "What are you talking about?"

"You were standing with your eyes closed," yelled Raye angrily.

Serena and Raye continued arguing from one to the other.

Amy, Lita, and Mina relized no mater how much they argued their still good friends.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.N.: Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Prince Diamond are from Sailor Moon.**

**Kabuto is from Naruto.**

**Iroh is from Avatar the Last Airbender**

**The tea shop seen is from The Guru episode of Avatar the Last Airbender.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the anime and the cartoon.**

**Author's note: I made a few changes so bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, Iroh is still traveling with Kenshin from a meadow to the forest until, they got lost.

"A few years in Ba Sing Se and they've changed map directions on you," grumbled Iroh as they came to the fork on the road. Quickly he held up his lantern for directions, but some of the words faded.

Kenshin decide to press forward, but his master pulled back the rails and said, "Now Kenshin let's go this way."

Kenshin shook his head from his master's idea. On one side is a dark spooky forest, but on the other side is a clear and safe path.

So the ostrich-horse decide to go to the safe path, but once again Iroh pulled back the rails of the ostrich horse's bridal and said, "Come on Kenshin it's a short cut we'll be there sooner than you think."

Kenshin and his master went down to the forest. The ostrich-horse kept pressing forward, be alert and never let his guard down. While Iroh took a deep breath and exhale for courage.

On the way Kenshin saw something moving towards them. The creature began to panic, threw his master off of him and disappear into the dark mist.

"Kenshen," Iroh whispered, but it didn't came to him.

He quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of him.

While he was trying to figured out where he was going. He heard a loud growling sound coming from the forest. He spotted some wolves coming towards him.

He was so frightened he ran for his life like a demon is on his heels. He ran so fast until, he came to a gate.

Iroh quickly opened the gate, enter the entrance and closed the gate.

Just as the wolves are about to get him from the gate they stooped, whined and ran back into the forest.

"Now what's gotten into those wolves?" Iroh puzzled. He turned around and saw some statues holding torch lanterns.

On one side is a few Devimons and on the other side is Lucemon Chaos mode.

"Maybe it's these statues that scared them," Iroh wondered. He followed the lights of the lanterns until, it lead him to a castle. It was fifty feet tall.

'Who ever lived in this castle must help me where I am' he thought to himself with relief.

He hurried to the doors of the castle, before the storm hits. He knocked on one of the doors, but it opens by itself. Quickly he entered inside the castle and closed the doors.

The inside of the castle was filled with elaborate decorations and furniture that made him wonder.

"Hello?" he call ed out, but there was nobody there so he called out again, "Hello?"

Unknown to him are two glowing eyes watching him.

One is a two feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature, blue skin, with a white belly and mouth, it's head is large and roughly spherical with two conical fleshy appeddges attached to the back a small horn pokes where his nose would be, large five-fingered hands with short claws, three toed feeth with short claws and yellow V-shape mark between his large pinkish eyes. It was a Veemon named Merlock.

The other one is a small Tyrannosaurus Rex like with bright orange skin, large green eyes, three-clawed hands large feet also sport three claws, and each side of head has a small visible, ear-hole. It was an Agumon named Flint.

"Look Merlock," said the Aguemon, "the poor man is lost in the woods."

"Keep quiet Flint maybe he'll leave," snapped the Veemon.

Iroh asked again, "Is someone their?"

"Not one word Flint," Merlock warned, "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude," said Iroh with concern, "but I lost my ostrich horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Come on Merlock," said Flint who felt sorry for him, "can't he stay for once?"

Merlock quickly covered Flint's mouth, before he has anymore ideas.

Flint, let out a breath if fire from his mouth. Until, Merlock let out a big yelp.

"Of course sir your welcome as long as you like," said Flint with a smile as he welcomed his guest.

"Who said that?" Iroh wondered as he was looking for someone who was speaking to him.

"Over here?"

"Where?"

Iroh felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw an Agumon who said, "Hello."

The old man let out a big yelp and slowly steeped away from the creature.

"I think I scared him to death," muttered Flint under his breath.

"Amazing," puzzled Iroh with curiosity.

"Well now looked what you did," said Merlock angrily, "nice just great."

Suddenly Iroh grabbed him by the tail and asked, "How is this accomplished?"

"PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!" shouted Merlock.

"You must forgive me. It's just that I've-" said Iroh, until his trail went off with a sneeze.

"Bless you," said Flint who was concern for him, "you must be freezing to death. Come you must warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you," said Iroh in a weakly voice as he was escorted by Flint.

Unknown to them is a shadow figure watching them like a predator who is watching it's prey.

"No way," said Merlock as he tried to get him out of the castle before it's too late, "you know what happens if the master finds you here and I demand that you stop right here."

The little Veemon accidentally tripped over the stairs until he lift his head and couldn't believe his eyes. A man sitting at his master's chair. Merlock sighed and said, "Oh no not the master's chair I'm begging you."

Suddenly a Lilymon flew into the den and wrapped Iroh in a blanket.

"What service," he said as he felt surprised, "Thank you."

"Alright that's enough I'm in charged here. . ."

But Merlock's trail went off until a Digimon pushed the catering tray.

It has a female human like with blue skin, and red eyes. She wears a blue outfit, blue gloves, blue anklets, blue hat and red jewels. It was a Ranamon named Katara.

Riding on the catering trey is a small orange flying creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings which could possibly his ears. It was a Patamon named Aang.

"How about some tea sir?" Katara asked while she poured it into the cup, "it will warm you up in a heartbeat."

"No Katara," said Merlock, "no tea, NO TEA!"

Iroh quickly sipped up some tea and said, "This is wonderful."

"Would you like a snack with your tea?" the Patamon asked.

Iroh began to think. He felt a little hungry since the wolves began to chase him. So he nodded his head for 'yes.'

Aang grabbed a plate, place a cookie on it, and gave it to Iroh.

"You know my wife had a Patamon just like you once," said Iroh as he took a bite of his cookie.

"Really?" Aang asked with a smile as he imagined Iroh's wife with a Patamon.

"Yes," said Iroh as he sipped his tea, sighed and continued, "but that was a long time ago."

Sudenly, everything grew dark Iroh started shaking.

Myotismon, entered the room growled and said, "There's a stranger in here."

"Master," said Flint, "allow me to explain. The man's freezing I have to-"

But he was cut off by his master's growl.

Merlock, decide to take a stand and said, "Master may I have a moment to say. I was against him from the start I try to tell him but-"

Once again he was interrupt by the growl of his master as well.

Iroh glance one shoulder and saw their master, Myotismon.

"Who are you," he growed, "what are you doing here?"

"My name is Iroh and I got lost-"

"Your not lost out here," Myotismon interrupted.

"I didn't know where am I to be honest I thought the castle is abandoned," said Iroh as he was frightened.

"What are you staring at?" Myotismon asked angrily.

"Nothing really."

"So you come to stare at the Myotismon have you?" He asked furiously.

"Please I mean no harm," Iroh begged, "I just need a place to stay."

Myotismon growled and said, "I'll give you a place to stay."

With that he grabbed Iroh by the arm, dragged him out of the den, and leave the others into the darkness.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**A.N.: The last chapter the ostrich-horse Kenshen is named after Ruroni Kenshin. **

**Devemon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, Agumon, Veemon, Ranamon, Lilymon and Patamon are from Digimon.**


End file.
